If These Walls Could Talk
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: 365 drabbles and one-shots from within the walls of the Burrow. Daily updates. Written for ToxicRainfall's "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge on the HPFC. Rating is a precaution.
1. New

**Author's Note:** My first attempt at fanfiction in over a year.

This was written for ToxicRainfall's "365 Days of Drabbles" challenge in the HPFC. The prompts are the chapter titles.

I've been dying to write a Weasley Beginnings fic for ages. I'll be giving this to my mom as a Christmas present at the end of 2015, since she adores the Weasleys. ^_^

If the Walls Could Talk

New

The house was new.

Molly couldn't keep herself from beaming every time she sat at the too-small kitchen table or went outside to feed the chickens. She thanked Merlin whenever Arthur went to work, and she could sit on the front porch and read _Witch Weekly_ and not be interrupted by her brothers' yelling or her mum's nagging at her to help with dinner.

Thank Merlin that they'd only had to stay with her family for a week while they found the perfect house. Close to muggles, like Arthur wanted; far away from family, just like Molly wanted. It was new, and private, and quiet, and _theirs_.

**Author's Note:**

Please review and let me know what you think.

Not all chapters will be drabbles. Chapter four's a short one-shot.


	2. Glory

Glory

There was glory in dying – that's what they all said.

She couldn't understand it. She could understand the need and desire to fight, to defend. But that path only lead to a painful death, and that she couldn't handle. How could she sit by and watch her baby brothers sacrifice themselves?

Hadn't they lost enough already? Fabian's school girlfriend was a casualty in a bombing in a muggle shop. Cassidy Gamp, Molly's maid of honor, was found dead three months after the wedding. Arthur's mother came sobbing to him one night. His cousin had joined You-Know-Who. For the _glory_.

There was no glory to be seen in the cemetery, on all the fresh graves. No pride on the faces of those left behind. Worse was knowing that sooner or later the war would hit closer to home, and there'd be no coming back.


	3. Snow

Snow

The first snowfall of 1969 was nothing short of magical.

It was three days before Christmas, and started the minute Arthur got in from work. Lightly, at first, quickly growing into a full blizzard within the hour.

At home Molly would have been assigned to trudging out into the cold to get firewood – since her brothers were too lazy to do it themselves – but Arthur already had it stockpiled by the back door.

They ate hot soup by candlelight, then curled up with a blanket in front of the fire while Arthur read out loud from _Heartstorm_ – a steamy new forbidden romance novel in which a wizard falls for his beautiful muggle neighbor.

Molly's favorite days were always snow days.


	4. Heart

Heart

Arthur's birthday was the same week as Valentine's day.

It was their first February as a married couple, and Molly wanted to do something special for her new husband. As usual, her mother-in-law had other plans.

"We wanted to do a big party with the whole family," Cedrella complained, sipping tea at the kitchen table. "My baby's turning twenty. It's a rather important date, don't you agree?"

"Of course, Cedr-"

"You'll understand better when you have children, of course," the older witch went on. "And this may be a good way to bring the family together. My sisters have agreed to come, and my nieces and nephews. And Charlton will be in town. Arthur will be so happy to have his big brother attend his birthday, and do you have any idea how hard it is to get the entire family together? Even Septimus' brother is coming!"

Molly sighed, sensing a losing battle. "Fine. We'll do a party. I'm assuming you want to host it?"

"Well, your house may be newer, dear, but you'll never fit more than a handful of people in here."

The party was a success, and it certainly got Cedrella off her back, but Molly was still upset that she wasn't able to celebrate the birthday alone with Arthur. So with Valentine's day around the corner, she took decided to plan a night alone with him.

He had to work, of course. He loved his work, so it wasn't too bad, but Molly usually hated to be apart from him for so long. Today it was a blessing. It gave her the time she needed to peruse muggle shops for the perfect gift (some muggle contraption that she couldn't work out), bake a carrot cake (Arthur's favorite), and hang the heart-shaped balloons, red and white streamers, and the clock Arthur's father had made for them ("With plenty of room to add more hands," Cedrella had hinted).

She was just in the middle of putting the finishing touches on the decorations when her owl, Hester, flew in and dropped a small yellow box by her feet. The lid popped off the minute it hit the floor, and out few no less than a hundred fluttering paper hearts, every one featuring a picture of the young couple or one of their love letters to each other.

Arthur pushed his way through the crowd of hearts to hand Molly a bouquet of sunflowers as Celestina Warbeck played over the WWN.

They danced until the magic drained from the hearts and they rained down around the couple.


	5. Starlight

Starlight

The winter was dragging on at an infuriatingly slow pace. It was only the end of February and Molly was going stir crazy, being cooped up inside for two months. The snow and freezing temperature hadn't let up at all, and she longed to go for a walk.

She was curled up on the couch in front of the fire, knitting a blanket and listening to the Wireless while Arthur did some paperwork beside her. Despite usually loving spending quiet time together, she couldn't keep from sighing every few minutes, bored of their predictable routine. After her sixth sigh, she felt Arthur shift beside her and looked over as he packed away his paperwork.

"Finished?" she asked.

"No. I'm going out for a bit," he answered, leaving his briefcase on the coffee table.

"Where? It's nearly eight."

"I'll be back in a bit."

He couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes. He came back to her grinning with flushed cheeks, dragging snow on the new carpet.

"Arthur you're making a mess!" Molly scolded, putting down her knitting.

"Come on," he said. He pulled a throw blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her shoulders as she stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"Just trust me!" he said, exasperated. He practically had to put her shoes on for her, but he eventually got her out the back door.

They hadn't had much time to do anything with the garden before the winter hit. It was all dirt and weeds and a chicken coop. Tonight it had an addition of a thick blanket splayed out on the snow. Two bottles of butterbeer and a plate of pumpkin pasties sat on the blanket.

"I know how you missed our picnics," Arthur whispered in her ear as she stared longingly at the scene.

"We're going to freeze," she murmured.

"Heating charm on the blanket. We'll be fine." And as he said it, she could see where the snow was melting at the edge of the blanket.

They sat there half the night, counting stars and pretending they were still in school.


	6. Uncertainty

Uncertainty

It had been an entire week since she started feeling unwell.

At first she thought it may have been food poisoning. Bilius had just treated them to dinner at a new restaurant that smelled like spoiled milk. The symptoms didn't let up even after she took the medicinal potions they stored at home, and stomach calming draughts only did so much.

Arthur had taken a few days off work to look after her. She couldn't go anywhere near the kitchen, so she stayed cooped up in bed. When he had to go back to the Ministry, he sent for her mother to stay for the day.

"I don't know why you won't let me take you to the hospital," Isadora complained as she fretted about Molly's bedside, fluffing pillows and fixing tea.

"I'm sure the healers have more important things to take care of than cure a little stomach bug. It'll pass soon enough," Molly said. Her mother didn't seem convinced.

"Have you tried a pregnancy test?"

"Mother!"

"I was only asking."

"Arthur and I aren't planning on trying for children until things are … safer."

"That may be never."

"We're more optimistic."

Isadora sighed. "Honestly, Molly, you two were in such a hurry to start your lives together – eloping like you did – your father and I expected to be having a grandchild any month now. And we made sure to find you a house with a spare room and plenty space to add on-"

"Mother," the young witch warned.

"Oh, what's it hurt to take the test, hmm? Another possible ailment to cross off the list."

Molly sighed, too exhausted to argue with her mother any more. She allowed the comforter to be pulled back and watched nervously as the tip of her mother's wand met her stomach.

"If you're pregnant, the light will be white."

"And if not?"

"Green." Isadora muttered the spell and they waited impatiently for the light to appear.

Molly, fully expecting to see her stomach glow green, gasped when the white light spread over it, unable to decipher whether her tears were of joy or dread as her mother squealed happily beside her.


	7. Breakfast

Breakfast

The day after Molly discovered she was pregnant, she woke up early to prepare breakfast for Arthur. She hadn't been able to stand the smell of food in the past week, but now that her mother had provided her with enough potions to keep the morning sickness at bay for the next month, she was feeling more like herself.

"You're looking better," Arthur commented the moment he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, back to normal, finally."

"Suppose the bug ran its course, eh?"

She didn't answer, busying herself with fixing their plates. Now that she was able to keep food down, she was famished and filled her plate with twice as much food.

"Molls? Are you sure you're feeling all right?" he wondered, eying her plate.

Molly bit her lip, taking a seat across from him. She'd tried all of the previous night to tell him the news, but it never seemed like a good time. And she knew she couldn't wait too much longer. Either he'd catch her taking her daily potions or her mother would pop over unannounced with fifteen bags full of baby outfits. She wasn't sure which was more likely.

"I'm just … tired," she lied, and then scolded herself for it. She pushed her plate away, no longer hungry. "Actually, the truth is that Mum figured out what's wrong with me – what was making me sick."

"Oh." Arthur put his fork down and stared at her worriedly. "Something serious?"

"That depends on your definition." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant. You know … with a baby?"

"Yes, I got that part. But, what about…" he stopped himself and smiled. "Are you happy?" he asked finally.

"Are you?"

"Yes." There wasn't a hint of doubt in his voice, which surprised her.

"But we said we'd wait until-"

"It doesn't matter," he told her, reaching across the table to take her hand in his. "We'll make it work."


	8. Achievement

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to GrossGirl18 for the reviews!

Achievement

Arthur always came home at six o'clock, without fail. It had been that way for nearly three years, ever since he entered the Ministry exactly one month after leaving Hogwarts. Today was different.

Molly hadn't thought much of it at first, casting a stasis charm on their dinners and cleaning the excess dishes while she waited. When he still wasn't home, she took a blanket and decided to sit on the porch and read a knitting magazine until he came home.

But it was nearly seven-thirty and there still wasn't any sign of him – not even an owl.

Furious and worried out of her mind, Molly floo'd to the Ministry.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, your husband and Mr. Angus were sent out on a job a couple hours ago. They haven't come back yet," a young intern informed her.

Molly took an offered seat at Arthur's desk to wait for him, and spent ten minutes staring at a picture he displayed of them smiling and waving on their wedding day before cheers were heard across the room and poked her head out of the cubical to see what was going on.

She gasped when she saw him and had to stop herself from running at him. His right arm was in a sling and he was leaning on a crutch and nearly toppling over every few seconds, only to be steadied by his partner, Willy Angus.

Instead, she calmly waited for the crowd forming around the duo to disperse before she pounced, hanging onto him as if her life determined on it – and maybe it did.

"Ow. Molly? _Ow!_"

"Um, Mrs. W? You might want to ease up on Artie. He's had a rough night," she heard Willy say, and allowed herself to be pried off her husband.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to you?" she demanded. Her temper was taking over now that she knew Arthur wasn't dead.

"Enchanted toolshed," was all Arthur said. He sounded drowsy, and he almost fell over again. Molly quickly wrapped her arms around his waist – gently, this time.

"You should've seen him, Mrs. W, Artie was amazing!" Willy enthused. "He took half of the shed down with flames, but the metal ones – the chainsaws especially, they just came coming!"

Molly held up a hand. "I think I've heard enough, thank you. Can I take my husband home now?"

"Oh, sure thing. I can handle the paperwork." He turned to Arthur and clapped a hand on the injured man's shoulder. "Don't worry, Artie. I'll make sure to tell them all about your heroics. You'll get that promotion in no time!"

Molly scoffed. "I think at this rate Arthur's greatest achievement is being alive," she told him before dragging Arthur to the elevators.


	9. Obsession

**Author's Note:** So I've made a little change to Chapter 4 (Heart). I mentioned Arthur's older brother's name was Charis, but I just had another look at the Black Family Tree and realized that was the name of Cedrella's younger sister, making Charis Arthur's aunt. His brother has therefore been renamed Charlton.

Obsession

"We should plan a date for the baby shower."

"Yes, and day for us all to go shopping."

"Oh, a little boutique just opened up in Hogsmeade! Have you been there yet?"

"I've passed by. Don't they have the most _darling_ little dresses?"

"Yes, we'll need to get them all, of course."

Molly groaned from her position at the other end of the table, as far away from her mother and mother-in-law as she could get without leaving the room.

"Really, Molly, you think you'd be happier about this," Isadora told her. "It's all for your little one, after all."

"I'm happy about the baby, Mum, but this-" she waved her hand at the shopping catalogues and baby shower invitations the older witches were going over, "it's all too much."

"We're just trying to help, dear," Cedrella try to sooth her, "to take some of the burden from your shoulders. No doubt you'd be left to plan it all by yourself without your mother and I around. Trust me on this. Men are clueless. Septimus was an absolute wreck for all three of my pregnancies."

"Oh, Inias was the same way when I was pregnant with Molly. He was much better the second time around, until we discovered we were having twins. You can imagine that threw him off a bit."

"Naturally. Oh, Molly, do you know yet if you're having twins?"

"That would be just lovely, wouldn't it, Molly? A boy and girl right from the start!" Isadora enthused.

Molly laid her head down on her folded arms. "You two are obsessed!"

"This is our first grandchild, dear, I believe it's a requirement," Cedrella informed her calmly before flipping through another catalogue.


	10. Flutter

Flutter

Molly had finally gotten the garden just the way she wanted. The flowers were blooming in all the window boxes, and by the path up from the road. She had a large vegetable patch by the back door, where it would get plenty of early summer sunlight, and there was still plenty of room for entertaining should they ever feel the need to invite both of their families over at once.

Everything was finally coming together.

Until the bloody gnomes invaded.

"Arthur, it's been three days! My vegetable patch is nearly ruined now," Molly whined, staring out the kitchen window at the little buggers pulling up flowers and digging into the freshly-planted seeds. If only they could be trained to pull up weeds. She might actually have a use for them.

"I know, love, but there's nothing I can do. There's too many for me to handle on my own," he replied from the table. "And I'm working overtime all this week. Maybe you should see if your brothers can stop by and help out."

Molly sighed, resting a hand on her small baby bump. If she weren't pregnant she'd be out there dealing with the pests herself. She'd tried to go ahead anyway, but Arthur had put his first foot down immediately.

As soon as he was off to work, Molly floo'd her parents' house, where her brothers still resided.

"Is there something I can do for you, honey?" her mother asked, hair still in curlers.

"I need some help with a garden gnome infestation. I was hoping Fab' and Gid' could come over."

"Of course. I'll tell them to head over just as soon as they're finished with their chores."

:-:

The boys popped in her living room twenty minutes later, red curls flattened with sweat and shirts soaked through.

"Mum said you had a job for us?" Gideon prompted.

"We accept payment in galleons or sweets," Fabian informed her.

Molly rolled her eyes. "You're nineteen – you're aurors, for Merlin's sake – and you're demanding sweets as payment like children?"

"We're still in training, technically."

"And all our pay goes to … other things."

"So, do we have an agreement?"

"I've a better idea. How about you help your poor pregnant big sister get rid of some garden gnomes as payment for all the years she cleaned up after the two of you, hmm? Maybe then I won't have to tell Mum that you two are completely mental and joined the Order."

"That's none of Mum's business," Fabian insisted.

"I don't think she's going to see it that way, do you?"

"Where are the gnomes?" Gideon relented.

"Right this way." She led them to the back door but didn't go out, keeping her promise to Arthur to not overexert herself.

Still, Molly couldn't help but feel a little jealous as she watched the two strong younger men flinging gnomes over her garden fence. Perhaps not a jealousy to be doing manual labor. Merlin knew she'd done enough for all three of them when they were growing up. But she envied their commitment to the Order.

Hadn't she always said she wanted to do something important in her life? And then the war started and she'd been afraid and gotten sidetracked. She'd opted to elope with Arthur than take a stand. Now it was too late. She was pregnant. She couldn't – _wouldn't_ – risk her family.

As she thought about it, she felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach. She smiled, petting the bump.

"You're going to be a fighter too, aren't you, baby?"


	11. Breeze

Breeze

"We must have been out of our minds to suggest this," Molly whispered in Arthur's ear. He wouldn't have been able to hear her otherwise, above the cheering of the four other men in the room.

It was true, they'd put themselves in the position of playing hosts two four rowdy, drunk young men when they invited their brothers over to listen to the Quidditch World Cup on the Wireless.

"Did you hear that, Molly?" Fabian shouted across the five-foot distance between them. "Your girl from Puddlemere – Marista Mallows just scored again."

"I think this calls for another round," Bilius announced, getting up from his chair and swaying drunkenly on his way to the kitchen.

"We've barely got a lead yet, Bilius," Arthur scolded his older brother lightly.

"Still. It's a miracle England even made it into the match. What's it been, Char? Twenty years since they last made it to the final?"

The oldest Weasley brother nodded. "Yeah. The year Arthur was born. I remember being at that game with Dad and Auntie Muriel. Good game. England lost, of course."

"Not this time, though," Gideon predicted, flopping down on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "We've got a great team this year. Practically unbeatable."

"Yeah, and everyone knows Sweden only made it because Greece was disqualified for spelling their brooms," Fabian agreed and took another swig of his spiked butterbeer.

Molly looked down at her own glass, wishing there was alcohol mixed in hers. But alas, the healers had warned her to stay away from it while pregnant. She could only hope the baby came before Christmas. There was no way she'd be able to handle their families and the holidays sober.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," Molly announced, and headed for the back door.

The summer of 1970 was turning out to be the hottest in some years, and thankfully it was coming to an end. Just a couple more weeks until September.

"What I wouldn't give for a little breeze," the witch muttered to herself as she watched the leaves and the tall grass for any sign of movement.

"If you'd like, I can summon up a storm," Arthur said behind her. She smiled.

"Weather charms aren't your forte, dear," she reminded him.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Is Bilius getting on your nerves again? You know he doesn't do it on purpose."

"It's not just him." She twisted in his arms so she could rest her head on his chest. "I think it's the pregnancy. Usually I can handle them just fine."

She felt Arthur chuckle. "Well, you have to admit, our brothers are a bit wild."

She nodded. "We're the only sane ones."

**Author's Note:**

I'm having way too much fun writing Gideon and Fabian. I'm going to be so sad when I have to kill them off.


	12. Unpopular

Unpopular

"I am not naming my child Septimus."

"Just as a middle name!"

"No."

"But, Moll-"

"No. I refuse to call my child a name that will no-doubt get him teased relentlessly."

"You said we could include family names."

"Yes, of course. His middle name will be Arthur. Inias Arthur Weasley."

"Hang on, how come we get to name him after _your_ father?"

"Because my father is dead. It's a sign of respect."

"And naming him after mine would be what, exactly?"

"Sucking up."

"Molly!"

"If I may put in a suggestion?" Cedrella interceded from her chair by the fire. "Septimus is such a ... mouthful. Perhaps name the baby after _my_ father, Arcturus?"

Arthur sighed. "Mother, the family disowned you for marrying Dad. Why do you keep trying to please them?"

"Only the cousins. Your aunts have never stopped conversing with me."

"What if it's a girl, then?" Molly went on, flipping idly through a baby naming book Cedrella had bought for them.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that, dear," her mother-in-law told her sadly.

"Why not?"

"It's just a silly superstition," Arthur assured her.

"Nonsense! A girl hasn't been born into the Weasley family in almost sixty years, ever since Septimus' sister, Muriel, was born."

"Mum, it's nothing!"

"It's a curse, Arthur!" Cedrella said gravely. "I thought it was silly too. Then I had three sons. Septimus' brother, his cousins – they all had boys as well. It's hopeless."

Molly rolled her eyes. "So, what do you think of Annabeth?"


	13. Ruined

Ruined

By Halloween – approximately a month before the baby's due date – Molly and Arthur finally had the nursery finished. They'd managed to agree on the design pretty easily. Sage and butter yellow walls with a line of teddy bears that danced around the top of the walls. Most of the furniture were second-hand from their families. Only the crib was new – made by Arthur's father.

Halloween happened to by Molly's birthday. She'd turned down all offers of going out to dinner with her family in favor of sitting at home and knitting various sizes of baby sweaters.

"I don't think we're going to need all of these," Arthur told her when he came home to find her buried in a pile of yarn.

"You never know. It could be a long winter." She sighed, throwing down her needles. "Oh, who am I kidding? Mum's so much better at this."

"At what, darling?"

"Knitting!" She accepted a hand up from the couch and waddled over to one of the armchairs, on the back of which sat a neatly-folded white baby blanket. She snatched it and waved it at Arthur. "Mum brought this over this afternoon. She made it, Arthur! She's been doing this for ages. My cousins and the twins and I always had knitted sweaters and hats even clothes for my dolls when I was growing up. It was nice, having things Mum handmade for me."

Arthur smiled. "That sounds lovely."

"Yes, it does! And I want that for our baby, but I'm just … I'm _horrible_!" She threw the blanket to the ground.

"I'm sure you'll get better long before the baby's old enough to notice. And in the meantime, I have a little surprise to cheer you up."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh? What's that?"

Arthur chuckled. "You didn't really think I wouldn't get you anything on your birthday, did you? Stay here."

He jogged back to the front door and picked up a covered basket he'd left on the deck. He brought it back to the living room and placed it at Molly's feet, stepping back with a grin on his face.

Curious, she knelt down with more than a little difficulty and lifted the covering to reveal a tiny black kitten.

"Oh, Arthur, it's adorable!" she cooed, cradling the small fluffball in her arms.

"I remembered how much you loved had a cat growing up, and I thought you might want the baby to have the same thing. The lady at the Menagerie called him Cromwell, by the way."

"Oh, it's perfect, _he's_ perfect. Thank you, Arthur!"

"Happy birthday, darling."

The couple spent the rest of the night spending time with their new addition, and making sure his bed and food were set up, and toys put out for him to play with when they went to bed.

The baby blanket was forgotten, lying behind the armchair, until the morning when they found white strings dragged throughout the downstairs.

"Oh, no, it's ruined!" Molly cried, finding a corner of the blanket that was relatively untouched.

"Excellent," Arthur comment.

"I'm sorry?"

"I want our baby's first blanket to be made by you, not your mother. Besides, I think blankets may be easier to start off with than sweaters."


End file.
